This invention relates to a method of projecting a stereoscopic image onto a recording material such as a lenticular light-sensitive material to enable stereoscopic vision, as well as an apparatus for printing a stereoscopic image on recording materials to attain the same object. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and an apparatus that are capable of easy projection or printing of a stereoscopic photograph that is characterized by the enlargement of the area over which stereoscopic vision can be established.